


Sometimes Camping Can Be Fun

by omgspnfanfiction



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Biting, Biting to keep quiet, Camping, Camping Sex, Clit, Clit Rubbing, Erotic gifs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl On Girl, Girls Kissing, Grinding, Masturbation, Moaning, NSFW GIF, Naked Cuddling, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riverdale x reader - Freeform, Rubbing, Sex, Smut, Tent Sex, Voyeurism, girlxgirl, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgspnfanfiction/pseuds/omgspnfanfiction
Summary: Y/n learns camping might not be as bad as she thought





	Sometimes Camping Can Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in senior year and everyone involved is over 18.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> If you ever want to chat or have suggestions go here, [My Tumblr](https://omgspnfanfiction.tumblr.com/)

“I can’t wait to get there!” Betty said excitedly from her seat in front of us on the bus.

“Ugh, I can’t believe I agreed to leave my bed for this! I hate camping!” I moaned burying my face into Cheryl’s shoulder.

“Come on babe, I’m sure it’ll be fun! Even if we are stuck with these idiots.” Cheryl whispers in my ear.

“I just wanted to spend the day in bed with you” I whine as I start kissing her neck, causing her to give a cute little giggle. It made me smile, she had something about her that always put me in a better mood. She was the only reason I had agreed to go camping, I am not a fan of sleeping anywhere other than a bed, but for her I’d risk 3 days without a bed or WiFi.

Ever year Riverdale High hosted a school fieldtrip for seniors to go camping in the woods for a few days. Why they thought going camping when people kept dying was a good idea, I’ll never know. All I really wanted to do was spend the next few days with Cheryl in my bed. But here we are stuck for 3 days in the woods with killers and cults on the loose. 

We got to the campgrounds after a short bus ride and were assigned tent partners. They have a strict no boys in girls or vice versa, tent policy. Gotta love straight people not thinking anyone can be gay! At least this meant Cheryl and I got to share a tent with no one the wiser. Betty was also going to be sharing with us, as it was 3 to a tent.

\---------

Finally, she fell asleep! It had been a couple hours since lights out and I’d been lying on my sleeping bag with Cheryl laying on my chest, half her body on top of mine. I was in the middle of both Cheryl and Betty, but Betty had her own sleeping bag while Cheryl and I were sharing.

We both wanted to have some fun and were both naked from our waist down, but we were waiting until Betty had fallen asleep and looks like she finally had. I leant down and kissed Cheryl’s lips, rubbing up her back softly. She purred and leaned into the kiss more, adding her tongue.

I grabbed her hips and pulled her further on top of me, so she was straddling me. She starts slowly grinding her naked hips on me and I moved my hands to her hips to guide her movements.

She starts whimpering and I move one of my hands to her head and bring it into my neck, so she could hide the sounds to not wake Betty up.

Once she had her head in my neck, biting onto it when she needed to whimper or moan, I turn to look if Betty was still asleep and to my surprise she wasn’t and was staring at both of us while moving her hand under her sleeping bag. She freezes once she sees my eyes on her and doesn’t know what to do. I swear if I could see her cheeks, they’d be red in embarrassment.

I smirk and whisper “That’s it, keep going” saying it for Cheryl but looking directly at Betty, encouraging her as well. After hesitating for a moment Betty resumes what she was doing under the covers and stares into my eyes as she takes her other hand and covers her mouth to hide her moans. It got me a little hot to see our little voyeur was getting off on us playing together. More than anything I loved the fact that the sweet perfect Betty really lived up to that bad side she was known for. I start moving Cheryl’s hips a bit faster, still looking at Betty I whisper, “Cum for me.” She starts moving her hand a bit quicker and soon begins shaking, her eyes rolling back as she bites her hand to stop the moans. She takes a few seconds to recover and once she does, I wink at her. Turning my attention back to Cheryl and kissing her head. She hadn’t noticed anything and was still whimpering into my neck. Tomorrow I’d tell her what happened, she was going to get a kick out of finding out what Betty had been doing.

“You’re doing so good for me baby, I want you to cum like this, cum for me baby!” She moves her head out of my neck and hovers over my lips to give me a kiss. Moving one hand from her hips, I slide it over her slit and start feeling her. She starts moaning into my mouth as I start rubbing her clit.

Feeling her body start to shake on top of mine, she puts her head back into my neck and bites hard to silence her moans as she comes all over me.

“Good girl! I love you so much baby! You were so good for me!” I whisper to her, rubbing down her back as she came down from her high. I kissed her sweetly before whispering “Time for sleep babe.” She pouted but was starting to close her eyes, she was so tired from her orgasm.

She moved her body off of mine except for her head which remained on my chest. She kissed me one last time whispering “I love you!” and was out like a light. I watch her for a few more seconds thinking about how lucky I am to be with her. Looking back at Betty one last time and it looked like she had another orgasm watching Cheryl have hers, I winked at her laughing silently.

Looking down once more at Cheryl I kissed her head and snuggled into her before finally closing my eyes and thinking I can’t wait for the next few nights!


End file.
